New Republic
History New Republic (Eylon) *''Chancery Elections'': tbm New Republic (Triumvirate) *''Chancery Elections'': tbm The Triumvirate was a joint ruling by Alexander Krakov Senator from Coruscant, Vanathan Muhaz Senator from Iridonia and Vute Foray Senator from Cato Neimoidia. The Triumvirate lasted only a few short months before the election of Chief of State Mariemaia Mannix. The Triumvirate were the first do declare war on the Kicka Empire by an executive order. New Republic (Mannix) *''Chancery Elections'': tbm The New Republic under Chief of State Mariemaia Mannix was one of great prosperity and a brief golden age for the citizens of the Republic. During her reigns the Republic forged alliances with the Hapes Consortium and Chiss Ascendency while maintaining good diplomatic ties to the Corporate Sector Authority. The Republic also saw an influx of production of defense weaponry and a brief research boom for new technology such as the Universe-Class Battleship. With poverty and unemployment the lowest its ever been in a long time, Mariemaia was seen as a model leader until her forced resignation do to her failing health. The New Republic stands for peace and prosperity among all inhabitance of the galaxy. The New Republic's mission is to spread this idea of peace and prosperity throughout the galaxy to everyone. To promote democracy and the will of the people to tyrannical planets and planets that yet see the truth. The New Republic also stands for the overthrowing of tyrannical beings in the pursuit of happiness and a better future to one day reach a goal of a galaxy for the people ruled by the people. Mariemaia Mannix, the Chief of State, boasts a strong defense fleet that could defend the New Republic's democracy from tyrannical rule that wishes to destroy it and even challenge that of the Imperial's. With that, Chief of State Celine supported a strong government, a strong military, and a strong economy. She also boasted fearlessness against an enemy and the strong and undeinable wills of the power. The New Republic had taken a new stand as the galactic peace keepers under this new change in administration as well as galactic freedom fighters. With this new sense of duty, the Republic hopes to one day be the ones who end dictatorships throughout the galaxy. Also the New Republic has new stands to boost the technology division to create new tech for the galaxy and become it's leading member in galactic development for the future. Mannix resigned and Gavin Darkstar an ambitious Senator from Chandrila launched his campaign to become Chief of State, eventually he did and the alliances that were secured by Mannix allowed Chief of State Darkstar to create a new Galactic Alliance. New Republic (Faras) *''Chancery Elections'': tbm New Republic (Schmidt) *''Chancery Elections'': New Republic Chancery election, 260 ABY In the year 260 ABY Faras, the current Chancellor of the New Republic, decided that his snap election a year earlier had been too sudden and, as a result, undemocratic. With a modicum of stability slowly returning after the capture of Coruscant by the Kicka Empire he decided to hold another election, with the understanding being that the victor would be the undisputed ruler of the New Republic until the next election. With approval from the Senate he called for that election, and members stepped forth to run for the position. One such member was Alexandra Schmidt. Born on Trantor in the Core Worlds, Schmidt had worked her way into a position of power after over four decades of service to the government. As well as being a named partner in an intergalactic law firm, she had also served as the Senator of Trantor for four decades, holding the love of her people thanks to her dedication and her determination to remove corruption from the government. Having served formerly as a member of the Internal Activities Committee, the chairperson of the Military Oversight Committee and currently as the Minister of Justice, it was not unexpected when she announced her candidacy, having spoken up before regarding her belief that Faras was not a capable Chancellor. Unexpectedly, however, she beat Faras and the other candidates in the election by a landslide. Apparently her love for the Republic and its people, as well as her experience and her determination to see a victorious resolution to the war, had gained her enough supporters in the Senate to ensure her victory. As of 260 ABY this era of the New Republic is known as the 'Schmidt Era', though her intention is to have it become the golden age of the New Republic once their victory over the Kicka Empire is assured. As opposed to the former government, Schmidt's New Republic was not as willing to afford powers to the Jedi Order. Though she acknowledges their contribution to the war effort she was also wary of giving them too much leanway, remembering her history and the fact that whatever happens to the Jedi usually affects those closest to them. To that end one of her first acts was to disband the Cabal of the New Republic, citing the Jedi Order's hold over moral authority: they did not need legal powers as well as moral authority. Alexandra Schmidt came to the post of Chancellor at a time when the New Republic was in a state of complete disarray. Their capital for so many generations, Coruscant, had been captured by the Kicka Empire and the Republic Defence fleet smashed asunder by the hammer that was the Imperial Fleet. Unlike the previous Chancellors Alexandra had to contend with a Republic that had lost all faith in itself, and a Galaxy that could not find any reason to side with the obviously failing government. It was her duty, regardless, to ensure that the Republic survived and returned to a position of glory in the Galaxy, bringing peace to all. The main issue, for her, was the state of the Republic, not the war effort itself. Realising that she had a weakened fleet and army Schmidt gave authority to the High Admiral, Housing, to begin offensive measures against the Kicka Empire in the hopes of liberating more worlds and thereby giving her a reserve from which to draw soldiers and build ships. It became clear almost immediately to her that the Republic Navy, not the army, would be the main instrument of her will, simply because without the navy the army could not get anywhere. Admirals Alexander Toth and Leon Mannix would find themselves meeting with her numerous times upon her inaugaration to ensure everything was running smoothly within what she described as the 'instrument of liberty'. Schmidt's Republic, unlike so many others, was not one immediately prone to peace. Having served on the Military Oversight Committee Schmidt had seen the harrowing times military members went through, but she also saw the logic in continuing the fight against the Kicka Empire. Refusing to back down for fear of having the Republic seen as weak, she was determined to bring about a victorious conclusion to the war that would see the dissolution of the Kicka Empire and the purging of the Sith Order. The era of the Republic known as the 'Schmidt Era' has been one frought with major events: conflicts, debates and negotiations. A list of what can be considered the most important events of her era and a description of those events can be found below: *The Dissolution of the Cabal: It was Alexandra's belief that the Jedi Order, though staunch and valuable allies of the New Republic, should not hold legal powers as well as the hold they had over moral authority. To that end she dissolved the New Republic Cabal in 260 ABY, her first act as Chancellor. The Cabal was a body consisting of four individuals - the Chancellor, Vice Chancellor, Jedi Grandmaster and Senior Council member - and upon dissolution she restored power to the Office of the Chancellor and the Senate. *Negotiations with the Empire: In the year 260 ABY, not a month after her ascension to the post of Chancellor, Alexandra entered into negotiations with the Kicka Empire at the request of the empire's officials. She met with Warlord Fel on Dac, a show of sincerity and trust, but the negotiations would be short. Neither side was willing to compromise - Alexandra would not accept Fel's demand that the Republic disarm it's military and Fel would not accept her request that the empire be dissolved and its highest officers stand trial for crimes against the Galaxy - and tensions rose quickly. In the end Alexandra had Fel escorted back to his ship, followed closesly by armed soldiers and three Jedi Masters. *Commencement of the Liberation: Having decided that the time was right for the Republic to show its strength and determination to succeed Alexandra authorized the highest officers in the Republic Navy to begin liberation efforts across the galaxy. The first of these operations was the Battle of Sluis Van and Liberation of the Keldrath Sector. Both would be great victories for the New Republic, with Keldrath easily won due to the empire's retreat and Sluis Van, though hard fought, a success with little damage done to the Republic. But military conquest was not the only part of this: Schmidt and several others travelled to smaller worlds near Dac and convinced them to join the New Republic, including the Roche Asteroid Fields. *Reformation of the Armed Forces: Realising that the New Republic needed a more efficient and composed military force Alexandra made one of her first major change; she made the post of Supreme Commander synonymous with the Office of the Chancellor, essentially making herself commander-in-chief of the Armed Forces. Immediately after that she set about reforming the Army, creating five new vehicles to be integrated into the military. Orbital Defence Platforms were also created to ensure Dac was protected, with the idea being to make more in time and protect the most vital of Republic worlds. *Alliances: As part of her plan to strengthen the Republic Alexandra sent a communication to Mandalore, asking for his agreement to an alliance between their two groups. At first Mandalore refused but, as his position strengthened, he relented and after meeting with a representive of the Sovereignty, Alexandra formalised an alliance between the New Republic and the Mandalorians. New Republic (Reeve) *''Chancery Elections'': New Republic Chancery election, 262 ABY The New Republic came into being shortly after the death of the Chief of State Gavin Darkstar. Considered the heart of the Galactic Alliance, Darkstar's death was seen as an i'll omen for the Alliance and so his successor, Chaf'ara'sabosen, re-organized the Galactic Alliance into the New Republic. The post of Chief of State became that of Supreme Chancellor once again, and the position of Supreme Commander was abolished completely. Faras would go on to direct the war effort as best he could but the strains of the war meant that he was forced to divulge some power to the Jedi Order in the form of the Cabal, a group composed of two Republicans and two Jedi to oversee the effort. Faras would not remain in power for long, however, ousted in 260 ABY during an election by Alexandra Schmidt, the Minister of State and Senator for Trantor. Strong willed, determined and with a heart of steel Schmidt immediately set about reorganizing the Republic. Her first act was to dissolve the Cabal Faras had made, and then she authorized the beginning of liberation proceedures by the military on some of the most important planets in the Outer Rim. Schmidt would live her term short of two years after a Galactic election in 262 ABY, the victor, Aristacule Reeve would bring constitutional reforms along with a drastic revamp in the New Republic view of war, no longer would they monger for war like an Empire, rather only attack after delegations have failed. New Republic (Vand) *''Chancery Elections'': New Republic Chancery election, 263 ABY Government and Politics Membership in the New Republic The New Republic is a voluntary confederation organized on democratic principles under the New Republic Common Charter and in accord with the ideals and purposes embodied in the Declaration of a New Republic. Primary (voting) membership is available to any independent sovereign political entity representing one or more unified planetary populations, or to other recognized and definable territories, such as the surviving Alderaanians. Membership follows an application process - during which the candidate member reviews the Charter and other governing statutes and agrees to abide by them - and an assessment process during which the candidate member's annual support contribution is determined. Affiliate (non-voting) membership is available to subordinate political units (for example, the individual members of a league of worlds) and to duly recognized representatives of sentient species not constituting a political unit. Observer (non-voting) membership is available to nonmember allies of the New Republic. The Declaration of a New Republic set forth the principles to which the New Republic is dedicated; the common Charter s the actual mechanism by which planets became members, and specifies both the rights and duties of members, and the various institutions of government and their powers. Legislative Branch *''Main Article:'' New Republic Senate The New Republic Senate, also known as the New Republic Assembly or Galactic Assembly, is the legislative and executive branch of the New Republic. It is located on Dac. The government of the New Republic is organized around this unicameral legislative body. Each senator is limited to introducing one bill per year, with a straight up-down vote required to get the bill out of committee and to the Senate as a whole. HoloNet channel 11 is reserved strictly for use by the New Republic Senate. The Senate is headed by the Supreme Chancellor. It mainly consists of representative assemblymen. Primary members are represented in the Senate by a governor-delegate, or Senator. Each Senator has a single vote, regardless of the population represented. Affiliate members are represented by a Legate, who could speak in general sessions of the Senate, but not vote on official Senate business (to avoid dual representation) or serve in the Senate's various working bodies. As a body with a large and potentially unlimited membership, the Senate-in-whole is an almost impossibly unwieldy structure for getting work done. Consequently, most of the real governance is performed by the Senate's Councils, committees, and commissions. The daily business of the Senate proper is primarily speech-making and public debate. When the Senate meets as a committee of the whole, it is sometimes referred to as the New Republic Assembly. Councils are appointed bodies with autonomous decision-making and appropriation authority over some segment of government operations outside the Senate proper. Committees are elected bodies with the authority to administer various aspects of Senate operations, including the general budget. They are semi-autonomous; in the event of a unanimous committee vote, the approval of the Senate-in-whole is not required (however, the Senate-in-whole can override a less-than-unanimous committee decision with a three-to-five majority). Commissions are voluntary bodies with an advisory capacity only. They can prepare reports on issues of concern for presentation to the Chancellor, or to the general membership; schedule and conduct hearings; and contract for independent research. Executive Branch The Supreme Chancellor, usually simply known as Chancellor and also known as Chancellor of the Republic, Grand Chancellor, President of the Republic, or President of the Senate is the title of the Head of State and Government as well as Senate President and Senate Chair of the New Republic. The Chancellor is elected by and from senators and representatives of the Galactic Senate and can serve two four-year terms. The Chancellor can be removed from office at any time by the Senate with a Vote of No Confidence. The Chancellor has the authority to call an Extraordinary Session of the Senate, and can invoke "Chancellor's prerogative" in circumventing minor aspects of the Senate's parliamentary procedure. He is also the head of the Senatorial Council. The Chancellor is properly addressed as "Your Excellency". Judicial Branch The Court of Justice, also called the High Court and the Supreme Court, is the judicial department of the New Republic. The members of the Court of Justice are selected by the Senate Justice Council from a list of nominees presented by the Chancellor. The First Justice is head of the Court, and is elected by the other members of the Court from among their numbers, of which were addressed as "Your Honor(s)". Nominally independent, the power of the Court of Justice is limited by its narrowly defined jurisdiction: to review charges of violations of the Charter by members of the other branches of the New Republic's government. The Court of Justice does not serve as the court of last appeal for ordinary civil and criminal cases; these are settled by local judicial authorities on member worlds. The Court has been made truly independent of Senate authority. Economy Society and Culture Military *''Main article:'' New Republic Defense Forces The New Republic Defense Forces are the combined defense forces of the New Republic, they are called many names including New Republic Armed Forces or the Armed Forces of the New Republic however they are officially titled Defense Forces to keep away from the image of an invasion force. The New Republic Defense Forces have a similar organization to the Galactic Alliance Defense Forces which includes an Army, Defense Fleet and a Marine Corp. Category:New Republic Category:Factions